When Dreams Blur With Reality
by xxStargazer
Summary: No matter what Aria does, Jason DiLaurentis always finds his way into her dreams. Ahem, her somewhat inappropriate dreams. Jason/Aria. One-shot.


Title: When Dreams Blur With Reality

By: xxStargazer

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Jason/Aria

Summary: No matter what Aria does, Jason DiLaurentis always finds his way into her dreams. Ahem, her somewhat inappropriate dreams. Jason/Aria. One-shot.

A/N: Dream sequence is the fully italicized area. Yes, I am obsessed with 'Jaria.' Yes, I was formally on Team Ezria, but Jaria's passion blows their chemistry out of the water. Excuse the randomness and ill-writing of this one-shot-this is not proofread! Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aria tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable-but no matter what position she was in, tension would surface throughout her body.<p>

With a sigh she kicked off her blankets and buried her face in her hands. She wanted to scream and shout in frustration but she didn't want to wake her parents; so instead she opened her side drawer, grabbing a familiar bottle. She hesitantly opened the case, taking out two pills. She didn't want to rely on them to sleep, but her body was tense and her mind was constantly flooded with images of a wounded Jason DiLaurentis.

'_I get it, you're unavailable.'_

Aria closed her eyes in mental pain. She knew she shouldn't feel terrible. After all, she told him the truth-she had Ezra. _But did she want him?_

She shrugged to herself. She couldn't keep thinking about Jason. She had Ezra. Smart, funny, handsome Ezra. She just had to forget Jason and his piercing, soulful eyes.

Not wanting to think anymore, Aria quickly dry-swallowed the pills. She breathed in and out slowly and covered herself with her blanket, allowing sleep to take over her body.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aria, sweetie? Can you take this pie over to Jason's?" Ella Montgomery asked, just as Aria was headed out the door.<em>

_Aria swallowed. _

_She knew she didn't want to, especially after her display with Ezra yesterday, but her mom looked serious._

"_Do I have to?"_

_Ella narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, Aria? He's a young boy who lives all by himself. I just want to do something nice."_

_With a tight smile, Aria grabbed the pie before heading out the door without a goodbye._

* * *

><p><em>Sooner than expected she reached Jason's house.<em>

_She walked to the door ready to knock, but all the muscles in her hand felt paralyzed. Instead, she stared at the door, feet frozen. She was ashamed to see Jason, even though she knew she shouldn't be. _

_So in a split decision she dropped the pie box on the doorstep. She knew her mom would kill her, but it was easier than facing Jason. _

_She was about to turn her heal and walk away, when the door opened, revealing a surprised Jason._

"_Aria." _

"_Jason."_

_For a moment they gazed into each other's eyes, unable to speak before Jason broke calmly picked up the pie from the doorstep._

"_More food from your mom?" He quipped._

"_Yeah." She answered lamely. _

"_Do you wanna come in and share a slice?" _

_Aria gulped. She knew she should say no, but the words were already on her lips._

"_Yes."_

_He led her into the kitchen area, gesturing for her to sit down at the dining table, while he took care of slicing the pie._

_He took out the pie cutter and two plates before opening the box._

"_Apple pie, huh? Isn't this your favorite?" He asked._

_Flush lightly started to appear on her cheeks. "You still remember?" _

"_Yeah." He said casually, as he struggled to slice with the plastic cutter. _

_Aria giggled at his struggle, before getting up from the dining table and heading to the kitchen._

"_Let me get that for you." She said, as she reached for the plastic cutter in his hand._

_She put her hand on top of his, and the reaction in his hand was to squirm away, causing the pie cutter to clang on the floor. _

_Electricity._

_That's what they both had felt. _

_Aria with her mouth agape, looked into Jason's eyes, which were boring into hers. The situation had suddenly changed. Every inch of her skin burned and all she wanted to do was to kiss Jason._

_Aria shook her head, slowly backing away. "I…I got to go." She stuttered out._

_That's when Jason grabbed her hand again, causing electricity to once again course through her veins._

"_Don't go." He said, giving her the same wounded look he had given her the previous day._

_With longing burning in his eyes, he pulled Aria towards him, pressing her flushed body towards his own. She looked up at him, with undeniable desire that she was trying so desperately to mask._

"_I can't." She pleaded._

_Jason ignored her, maneuvering her petite body until it was up against the fridge._

"_Are you sure?" He asked, with his mouth dangerously close to her own._

_Her mouth was open and she knew what she should say but the words turned to dust because all she could do was stare into Jason's eyes._

_Due to the lack of response Jason took action and captured Aria's soft lips. At first his kisses started out soft, but they soon turned passionate and more heated. _

_He slipped in his tongue, exploring her mouth while also battling for dominance. _

_Following primal instinct Jason lifted Aria up, causing Aria to naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking the change to his advantage, Jason kissed her neck before continuing on to suck on the tender flesh._

_Aria moaned, falling to putty under Jason's intoxicating ministrations._

"_Jason." She breathed out. "Table."_

_He stopped and grinned before capturing her lips once again. Aria smiled into the kiss and sneakily allowed her hands to linger to the bottom hem of his shirt._

"_You are wearing far too much clothing Jason DiLaurentis…"_

_He grinned and helped her lift up his shirt._

"_I could say the same for you Aria." _

_He grinned at her, ready to assist at removing her shirt when…._

* * *

><p>"ARIA!" A voice screamed.<p>

Aria bolted up from her bed in a cold sweat. Her eyes widened.

'_It was all just a dream.'_

She put her hands in her hair, in an attempt to wrap her head around the fact that she would of had an extremely pornographic dream about her friends' supposed enemy.

Just as she was able to collect her thoughts her door opened, revealing her brother Mike.

"Can you answer the door Aria, please?" He said in an annoyance.

Aria rolled her eyes and got out of bed, brushing past her annoyed little brother. She was sure it was one of those door-to-door salesmen again.

With a sigh, she quickly ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Look, we're not looking to buy anything…." But before she could complete her sentence, her eyes met familiar brown orbs.

The man before her was not a salesman; it was Jason who was staring at her quizzically.

"No, I'm not a salesman but I do have a small pitch for you?"

Aria's eyes widened. _'What was he going to say?'_

He smiled and revealed a box from behind his back. "Want to share some slices of apple pie?"


End file.
